Sunlight
by anthonygasm
Summary: It's Christmas time at Hogwarts and the Weasley twins decide to stay for the holiday. During this time Fred contemplates his relationship with George and comes upon a realization. Will this be the end or new beggining? TWINCEST! oneshot! Please Review


_**Well After taking a short leave from the fan fiction world I decided to write once more. This is of about are favorite twins, Fred and George, but be warned it contains **_**Twincest**_**. If you do not like the idea of that, please leave right now. I do not feel like dealing with flamers who say it is morally wrong and so on. It is in Fred's point of view.**_

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any character in this story the only thing that is mine is the plot.

It was currently Christmas time at Hogwarts. Many of the students decided to leave but this year the Weasleys were one of the few who had stayed. More precisely Fred and George decided to stay. They had both agreed on these terms when they found out that Percy was coming home for Christmas.

Their mother, at first, did not agree and said they had to come home that _'The whole family was together again'_ as she put it. Fred and George how ever kept pressing her and she finally agreed to let them stay at Hogwarts. The twins were elated when this piece of news got to them and went back to their daily activities of mischief and havoc.

The night of Christmas Eve had finally arrived. The students who did not go home for Christmas were down in the common room playing games or listening to music while George and I were snuggled into our bed. I had my arms around George's waist while the he was snuggled under my chin. This was our favorite position and became a nightly ritual.

We always shared a bed, ever since I can remember and before then, we were always inseparable. Recently we had realized that we had feelings for each other that were more then just "brotherly love." George had accepted it full heartedly and did not have any thoughts about it being morally wrong or a deadly sin. I on the other hand thought about it constantly.

George rolled over so he was facing me and leaned in to kiss my lips. "Fred you have seemed troubled lately. You haven't been talking as much and have been quite depressed. What's wrong?" he said looking into my eyes with a look of concern on his face. God how I hated when he gave me that look, it made me want to tell him all of my fears and doubts I quickly covered it up though.

"It's nothing, just been thinking a lot lately." I kissed him on his forehead trying to put to rest any fears that he had. George snuggled closer and decided to not press the subject, which I was highly thankful for, he knew me so well. '_When Fred is ready he will tell me about it….'_ I started to brush his hand through his ginger locks and just watched as George went off into what seemed to be a deep sleep. He is an exact mirror of my appearance but we are so different and similar. One would call us Light and dark, two parts to a whole.

I stared at him for a while watching how peaceful his face looked asleep. _'I know this is wrong but I love him, and that's all that matters right? If mum knew she would disown us and we wouldn't have a family anymore. People would look upon us with disgust and malice. I don't want us to suffer but I don't know if I could bear to lose him…….'_ I looked across at my sleeping twin, deciding to go to the lake. "George, I am going to the lake to clear my thoughts" I gave George a ghost like kiss on his forehead and got out of our bed.

I quickly grabbed my shoes and coat, and then headed out of the common room. It was Christmas so the teachers were pretty lenient with the rules so I didn't need to worry about getting in trouble. As I walked out of the school, I was greeted with what looked like a winter wonderland.

Snow had nestled itself onto the ground and the pure white substance was falling softly from the sky. I looked up at the sky and just reveled in how lucky I was to see such a scene. _'It is absolutely beautiful and pure. Just like George when he was little. It is irony as something so pure could fall when a sinner like me steps outside.'_

I walked down to the lake and sat under a tree, resting on it and closed my eyes. I let the scenery around me soothe me in hopes it would help as I tried to clear my mind. I began to open my eyes as I let the thoughts that were eating me so consume me.…..

'_I have always known that George and I are closer then normal twins. I had always thought it to be normal though, thinking it was nothing more then brotherly love. I was surprised when some described what happened when you had feelings for someone. The butterflies in your stomach every time you saw them, just having an urge to comfort them when they were upset, wanting to always be in their presence and last but not least wanting to kiss their supple lips. _

_I had all those feelings but I thought they were only brotherly love for George. I soon after, found out different from when I compared my feelings for George with my feelings for other family. I found out that I loved my twin more then a brother should. This fact had scared me for I knew it was wrong and a deadly sin. My feelings and heart however had a different plan. _

_I had realized this when we were in our third year at Hogwarts. I tried to distant myself from him but that just left us both in pain. One day we were snuggled up in bed and I just couldn't hold it in my hearts any longer. I admitted that I was in love with him and that I knew it was wrong, that if he hated me I understood. Instead of getting the cold slap that I had thought was coming, he leaned in and kissed me saying he felt the same._

_He had accepted it but I, however, dwelled on the fact that it was wrong. Never thinking that love is love and it wasn't under my control. This hindered our relationship so it didn't grow very much but now it was our fifth year at Hogwarts. George started too figured out something was wrong and now asked me regularly about it. I knew I needed to make a decision but how I would like something to calm my fears and tell me that these feelings and relationship was okay.' _

I once again laid back and closed my eyes. I felt a weight in my pocket and quickly remembered that Harry lent me his muggle contraption otherwise known as a "CD player" I also remembered what Harry had said _"Theirs a mix CD currently in their it helps me think and I thought that you would need it._ "How right that boy is sometimes." I reached into the pocket of my coat and lifted the player out of it.

I quickly put the headphones on and pushed play. The song was a trance kind of music that made me feel bubbly on the inside. I listened to the music and the lyrics helped him clear away his doubt. It was almost as if the song wanted to help.

**I'm drifting away somehow  
By the presence of the morning sun  
I'm falling into the night  
As I can see you shining bright**

"_So true. I am drifting away from my beloved brother when it is just hurting the both of us. I always see your smiling face, happy that we are together and in love. I'm falling into darkness but I am keeping him right were I need him so I won't be consumed. I need him so much but its just wrong….."_

**Sunlight, sunlight**

"_I need him as the moon needs the sun so that their can be daytime. I am the dark and he is the light. How much my heart yearns for him and for me to just accept our unordinary love."_

**Sunlight  
There's nothing like your warm embrace  
It feels so right  
Shining on your sculpted face**

This line however really got to me.

"_He is my sunlight and I need him as he does me. When we hug or kiss I don't get a sickly feeling in my stomach. I always have a feeling of euphoria, that in that moment nothing can go wrong. For once everything is right in the world and I am finally in the arms of my love._

_It always feels right when I am in his arms or he is in mine. Everything is right in the world when I look at his smiling face. Are relationship isn't wrong for love is love and if society can't deal with it then it is not our fault. For in the end we would always have each other and if that was the case, then I was completely fine with it."_

I opened my eyes and for the first time in the past couple of months I had a genuine smile on my face. I saw George in the distance running towards me. When he got there I stood up and kissed him right on the spot. "What has gotten into you all of a sudden" I looked at him with love shining in my eyes. "I just realized that this is right because we have each other and it is what we feel."

He looked at me and smiled then hugged me as if his life depended on it. "Fred, I am so glad you over came what was eating at you for all these months. Fred I love you so much and was worried when you started to drift away."

I felt bad for hurting him, but I was glad because I had finally realized the truth and now we were unstoppable. "I'm sorry for worrying you but I just needed to realize it on my own"

We both sat on the cold ground, as he crawled in between my knees and rested his head on my chest. We watched the scene in front of us as I gave him occasional kisses. "Love, lets go back I don't want you catching a cold." He nodded his head and we both stood up.

I, however, stopped as I noticed the sun starting to peak out of the horizon. He looked at me with a worried expression as I just stared at him. I slowly closed the gap between him and kissed his rosy red lips. It was full of love and passion. My tongue licked his bottom lip asking for entrance into the others mouth. He gave in instantly and I was able to taste him. He tasted like cinnamon and something that was just the taste of George. We soon parted for we both needed to breathe and I looked at him. "George I will always love you, you are the other part of my soul and our dearest to me."

There was a slight pause, when I noticed he had tears of joy in his eyes. "Fred I love you too." And with that said I pulled him into a tight embrace with the sun rising in front of us and the snow falling around us. It was a perfect scene and I started to sing into his ear…

_Sunlight  
There's nothing like your warm embrace  
It feels so right  
Shining on your sculpted face_

He snuggled closer to my body and everything was right as we head back to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand. I was assured that I would always have my sunlight.

_**That is all I hope you all liked it. Please review! No flamers though, constructed criticism is welcome. Oh and the song is Sunrise by DJ Sammy. **_


End file.
